New Dragoon in town
by BlazingDragoonlord
Summary: a dragoon is saved from an unfortionate accident now he is given a new chance to live his life to the fullest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** 1

as I sit on a hill over looking seles I cant help but sigh and thank soa for an end to the war, my name Is Drackus Field son of Dart and Shana and new thunder dragoon I stand at 6' 3" (which is an oddity in my family) with my fathers blonde hair (spiky lol) and my mothers brown eyes, I am 22 years old and I have just helped end a war that lasted for 20 years. As I sit in my own thoughts I hear my mom calling me for supper even though I live on my own she expects to see me for at least supper, so I get up watching as the violet dragon spirit faintly glow signaling that a storm was coming, walking down the hill I open the door to my mom and dads cottage walked into the dining room and taking a seat waiting for mom to bring the food to the table.

Soon enough mom and dad walked in and dad sat while mom put the food down and we started eating, soon dad asked "so have you settled down yet" I nearly choked on my steak but I swallowed and said "well no I havent found anybody that I find interesting" I resume eating when mom says "i hope you do find the one because I want to have grandchildren to spoil" again I almost choke this time on my water, I hear dad laugh at this comment and a blush is on my face, after that we talked about the upcoming peace between tiberoa and serdio (not going into detail cause im lazy) as we finish I tell them I have to get back to the castle to guard king albert in case an assassin tries for his life I exit the cottage power up and fly to the castle as im flying I see the storm ahead of me so I decide to go through it.

Boy was I stupid for going through the storm cause this was no normal storm, as I flew I was tossed all over almost getting hit with lightnig about four or five times but I kept going, out of nowhere I was hit by six lightning bolts at once powering me down in an instant and leaving me to stunned to transform again which meant I was falling and as I was falling one thing crossed my mind ' im sorry mom, dad' after that I hit the ground darkness consuming me instantly.

I wake up in a daze in a white room sitting up I look around seeing nothing but but white "hello, is anyone there?" I hear my voice echo but thats it as I look at myself I realize im still in my armor complete with the dragon spirit, in my head I was wondering if I was really dead or not when a voice spoke behind me "welcome to limbo young warrior" it said as I spun on my heel sword drawn only to stop and gaze in awe at what I saw (lol im a poet and dont even know it), standing before me was a horse with wings and a horn, multi colored mane and tail that seemed to find a non existant wind, and a completely white coat with a mark on its flank.

As I was stairing at it it spoke again "is there something wrong young one" it or she spoke cause she sounded feminine, I simply looked at her and said "well um how do I put this, your a horse and you just spoke and im kinda freaking out right now" I stated simply after a few moments she said "there is no need to freak out as I brought you here and healed you, you are not dead but im sorry to say that the transport spell I used was a one way deal so I cannot send you back, to make you more comfortable I asked the spirit that resides in the stone to fuse with you in my world so you will be half dragon and half human" she said all this while looking at me in the face I could tell she wasnt lying so I decided to accept "so what is your world called" I asked she looked at me smiling she said "you will awaiken in the land of equestria you will meet with my faithful student in a few minutes her name is twilight sparkle with that I take my leave and hope you have a wonderful life here" after she said that she vanished and not to long after I felt like I was being shoved as I stared to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2**

Disclaimer: I do not own LOD or MLP but if I did own LOD I would of made a second one any way to the story.

I woke up to someone saying something I didn't understand at first but soon I heard "um hello are you ok?" said a female voice as I started sitting up and looked to my right where the voice was coming from, what I saw almost made me freak out, there stood a purple pony with a purple mane with a pink streak in it, she had a horn also which meant she was a unicorn and she she had a couple stars on her flank, as I looked at her I saw she was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

Finally after a minute or two I said "holy shit its a talking pony" she looked at me rather offended until I said "uh I mean hi, my name is Drackus Feld its nice to meet you Mrs..." I didn't know what her name was so I decided to let her tell me herself, "its twilight sparkle it is very nice to meet you drackus although I am quit curious about you, what exactly are you" she said I looked down to see that I still had my armor and sword but I also notice something else, my hands now were claws with movable fingers, my feet where also claw like, as I looked around I saw that I also had a long tail with two spikes on the end and a set of black dragon wings, as I am looking I notice that I have a violet hue to my scales with red streaks I look to my chest and see the violet dragon spirit still in the armor. Once I finish examining myself I say "i am a half dragon apparently" her eyes lit up in excitement as she says "oh my gosh your one the rarest species known in equestria that is said to be the result of mating between the ancient humans and dragons" she exclaimed.

After she calmed down we talked while we walked apparently the princess told her to look for somepony on the out skirts of ponyville and to bring them to the library to stay until better accommodations were made. As we enter ponyville I am met with stares both curious and frightened while walking the streets, then out of nowhere im slammed into by a pink blur, as I sit up I notice that its another pony, only this one was almost completely pink, but what really got me was the energy that said pony had, "hi my names pinky pie ive never seen you here before are you new, if your new that means you just got here and you haven't had a party which also means that () I need to give you a party" after that she disappears leaving me thinking 'what the fuck just happened' I look over at twilight with a curious look in my eyes, she just smiles and says "don't ask" I just nod and leave it at that.

As we are on our way to the library again the fates apparently have a sense of humor for I am once again rammed into, this time however its a light blue blur that slams me hard into the ground knocking the air out of me, getting up I see a cyan Pegasus apologizing all over her self saying she didn't see me and that she was going too fast, I simply put a claw up to her mouth silencing her and said "hey its ok its happened to me quite a few times plus ive taken worse hits than that by a long shot" chuckling as I helped her up off the ground "anyway my name is rainbow dash fastest flier in all of equestria" she said as she put her hoof out to shake "mine is drackus its a pleasure and I might have to race you to see about that" I said earning a competitive smirk from the rainbow maned Pegasus "oh you are so on I cant wait to kick your flank in a race" she said, as she flew off I looked to twilight and asked "are they all friends of yours?" giving her a look that said /im tired of being ran into/ "yes they are" said twilight with a giggle.

We finally get to the library and looking around I see a lot of books but not nearly as many as the royal library at indels castle, as im looking I see a small lizard carrying scrolls and quills "um twilight is that a lizard" I simply asked. big mistake "hey im not a lizard im a dragon why does everyone think im a lizard" yelled the dragon dropping the scrolls and quills to look for the one who called him a lizard, "that's right hes a dragon and my number one assistant" said twilight with pride in her voice, I stood there a little stunned until I said "well what do you know a talking dragon never seen one of those before" of course that's when I should have kept my mouth shut because the next twenty minutes was nothing but a slew of questions from both the dragon and twilight. when they finally shut up and let me talk a bright light filled the room, all I could think was 'what the fuck is happening now' when the light disappeared I saw the same pony that saved me and brought me here. "princess celestia why may I ask are you here" said twilight while she and spike bowed, I bowed to thinking 'holy shit shes a princess' while I said "its an honor to see you again" getting a nod from her and wide eyes from twilight "the honor is all mine noble warrior and I see you have adapted to your new form quite well" she said in a very regal voice, "i have to admit it was a little difficult at first but the altered appearance of my dragoon form is quite nice" I said but this made her giggle and say "that is your real self, your dragoon form will also be altered substantially".

Now I have always been a pretty mellow guy but this is starting to freak me out beyond all recognition "your obviously royalty but I would really like an explanation as to why im no longer a human and why you know of the dragoons" I tried to say with as much calm as I could muster which admittedly wasn't much celestia looked at me with a stern yet comforting look and said "i would love to tell you but I am pressed for time at the moment, but I do apologize for not being able to send you back to your world, I will talk to you again soon so please take as much time as you can to adjust to the circumstances" with that she disappeared and left me with twilight I look at her and say "well I guess we get to talk about each other for a while" we sat down and I noticed that she was very curious so I did my best to answer all her questions. The Q&A session lasted until midnight before she said she was tired, I told her I would sleep on the couch as she headed off to bed, as I lay down I think 'man I need to get some answers, im really fucking confused' before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: new places and visions**

its been a week since I arrived in equestria and twilight has shown me many places and pony's on the second day the one called pinkie pie gave me a welcome to ponyville party, I had a great time and met the rest of her friends briefly giving me a minor assessment as to what they are like. The next few days I met a couple of her friends one being rarity who almost immediately took a liking to my armor saying it was a beautiful color, and two others called rainbow dash and fluttershy, dash reminded me of one of my dragoon friends full of energy and spunk and a little overconfident while fluttershy was the complete opposite she was, well very shy with almost no confidence the last friend I get to meet today is the one called applejack who runs a farm along with her family, it kind of reminded me of my family after the second dragon campaign my mom and dad settled down and started a farm which I grew up and worked on harvesting and picking multiple fruits and vegetables.

As twilight and I get to the outskirts of town I see some smoke coming from the direction were twilight said applejack lived "something doesn't look right im going on ahead to see whats wrong" I said with a stern tone, "uh ok just don't hurt yourself" said twilight, I jump into the air and take off flying down the trail, as I get there I see the barn is on fire and I see a couple pony's trying to put it out, I fly over and see applejack standing next to a big red pony with a blonde mane as I land I can tell something about this is worse than it seems, as soon as she sees me she rushes over yelling "oh thank celestia yer here mah sister applebloom is trapped in the barn and we cant save her cause the flames are to much please save her" I instantly jump into action running towards the door, I yank it open and im immediately surrounded by flames, as I force my way in debry is falling every where I go deeper while calling for the little filly after ten minutes I hear a faint voice, following the voice and encouraging her to keep talking I finally find her pinned down by a pitchfork, I rush over and rip the farm tool off of her and picking her up in one smooth motion saying "its ok im going to get us out of here" I don't wait for a response, as I make my way out of the barn the heat was starting to get to me finally making it to the door I set her down and she runs off to her family, as I was about to walk out two of the barn two support beams fall on top of me knocking me to the ground pinning me and burning me, at the same time I could of sworn I broke my arm.

(applejack's POV)

me and big mac waited for a good twenty minutes waiting for Drackus to bring mah sister out of the burning barn, I saw movement coming from the door, I smile when ah see mah sister running towards us I quickly grabbed her into a hug and held her there for a minute just thankful she was alive. But things wernt going to be happy very long because after the hug I heard a crashing sound along with a cracking sound and a loud groan, I look over and see Drackus pinned beneath two support beams struggling to get free I get into a panic and look at my brother and say "quick big mac we need tah get water on them there pillars before he burns tah death" as we grab and fill the pales we throw the water on them only fer them to keep burning. At that moment ah see twilight running towards us out of breath. I run over to her in a panic "please twilight you have to help drackus hes stuck under some pillars and hes gonna burn tah death" twilight looked at me with determination and said "ok I have a spell that will put out the fire but im going to need yours and big macs help getting them off of him" I nod and go tell big mac, I watched as she used the spell and the flames disappeared and me and big mac got to work shoving the pillars off and dragging him to safety.

Twilight uses her magic to set him across my back which even I have to admit he was purty darn heavy but we make our way to the hospital and get him admitted. As we get outside I look at twilight and say "ah sure do thank ya fer helpin with the barn but ah gotta get on back and help build a new one could you send me a letter when he wakes up I want to thank him personally" twilight give me a grin "sure you will be the first to know when he wakes up" I tell her thanks and head home to build a new barn.

(end of AJ's POV)

lets just say I was having one hell of a dream well more of a vision really, it starts off normally, I am with my parents and they are sitting on the couch crying, I don't know why but I try to comfort them anyway, as I go to pat my mom on the back my hand passes through like I was a ghost as I hear mom "dart what are we gonna do we have searched everywhere but there is no sign of drackus or the violet dragoon spirit" crying as dad hugs her trying to sooth her "i know but we will find him even if I have to go to the ends of the earth I will find him on my reputation as the divine dragoon" stating this his stone shines showing his sincerity, then the crazy stuff happens. One minute im with my parents the next im in ponyville but its all screwed up like the valley of corrupted gravity but weirder, houses where upside down the ground was checkered and I swear I just saw a pony with bunny ears digging a hole. As I look around I see what looks like a dragon but with mismatched features, as I spot him I also see the mane six standing in front of it I then here it say "ah, this again?" it threw something behind it and it exploded "that's right you couldn't break up our friendship for long" said applejack, her necklace then began to glow as she was taken towards the thing "oh applejack don't lie to me, im the one who made you a liar" after he said that everypony except twilight was brought towards it "do you ever learn" twilight then teleports in the center of the group and creates a shield bringing them all back to the ground.

twilight looks at the thing and says "ill tell you what we learned discord, we learned that friendship isn't always easy but there's no doubt that its worth fighting for" then the thing which is now identified as discord says "eh gag fine go ahead try and use your little elements frienimies, just be quick (flashes to throne) im missing some excellent chaos here" twilight looks around and says "all right ladies lets show him what friendship can do" "wait, wait, wait" we look over and see pinkie drinking what looks like chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud satisfied she joins the girls as twilight makes the area glow. The girls' necklaces start glowing and shooting stuff at discord wiping the smug look off his face putting a look of surprise on it instead, twilight's eyes begin to glow as a rainbow appears behind them shooting straight for discord it hits with him screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" turning to stone as the rainbow splits in two making everything right again. As everything was put the way it was everything goes black and I dream no more.

Out of nowhere I start hearing beeps I am not to familiar with, as I listen the beeps start annoying the shit out of me, finally having enough I open my eyes and squint at the sudden brightness but still look around for the annoying sound. I look to my right and see a strange box with a zigzag line on it, as I reach to grab the thing somepony walked in "well looks like your finally awake I will go inform Mrs twilight that your awake. She left the room and soon twilight walked in with applejack who ran to me and gave me a crushing hug which hurt, "ok applejack don't squeeze him to death" said twilight as aj put me at arms length "drackus ah cant tell you how thankful I am that you saved mah sister" she hugged me again and planted a kiss on my cheek, I then blush at the affection which got a questioning glance from twilight so I try to play it off "your welcome aj, so how long was I out and when am I allowed to leave here, wherever here is" twilight looked confused and said "you've been out for about five hours and have you never been to a hospital before?" I look at her confused and said "is that anything like a clinic?" "oh that's right your from a world where the technology isn't advanced yet so yes it is like a clinic" she says in an understanding tone.

After a day or two I was finally allowed to leave the "hospital" I swear that place was almost as bad as hellena, as I exit the doors I breath in the fresh air and look at aj and twilight "well I don't know about you but I would really like to get to the tree house" I said as aj gave me a questioning look "well if its ok with twilight I have a guest room that you can stay in till yah git yer own place" she said and twilight nodded in agreement, so as we get to the tree house I pack what little belongings I have and follow aj back to her house. When we get there I am tackled by her little sister who was both greeting me and thanking me for saving her, I look around and see an old pony sitting in a chair with big mac standing next to her he also thanks me for saving his little sister. Aj takes me to the guest room and I unpack what I had and go back downstairs as the family is sitting down for dinner "since yer gonna be staying a while I figured its only right that you get a place at the table" before I sit I take the liberty of pulling out AJ's chair and motioning for her to sit, as she goes to sit I see a small blush appear but she quickly hid it and sat down I then walk over to my own chair and sit as we dig in.

the rest of the night consisted of me meeting granny smith and hearing many embarrassing stories about her and big mac when they were younger and their parents, all in all it was a very productive day, as I make my way to my room aj stops me and says "i just want to thank you again for what you did for my family ah don't know how to repay you" I look at her with a smile and say "you don't have to repay me where I'm from its only natural for someone to help others in need" she smiles and out of nowhere kisses my cheek and walks off like nothing happened, I watch her walk away and cant help but notice a spring in her step, I shake it off and walk in my room and lay on the bed thinking about the days events until sleep final claims me.

**I do not own LOD or MLP:FIM if I did I would make a sequal to LOD so please read and review and no flames or ill have dart show you what real flames are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**** Dragoon Reunion**

**Special thanx to theicewolf for helping me with this next chapter which will be going in between endiness and equestria and introducing many new faces. In endiness three months equal a year in equestria.**

It has been about a year since I arrived in equestria and I have to admit I miss my family and friends, I think about them everyday wondering how they are doing and if Zorn has gotten over his shyness and finally asked liddy out on a date at least. While im in my own little world I feel somepony tap my shoulder looking over I see aj standing there with a look "yes aj?" looking at me for a little longer she says "ahm just wonderin why you have been starin inta the sky more often than usual" I give her a smile and say "i have just been thinking about my family and friends at home wondering how they are doing" she gives me a sad knowing smile, during the year I told the mane six where I actually came from and they still liked me either way. "ah know you miss yer family and friends sugar cube, hopefully one day you'll be able tah see em again" she said standing on her hind legs and gave me a hug "i sure hope so aj I really do".

(**Endiness start TP POV)**

unbeknownst to Drackus in his home town of seles his father dart had rallied the other six dragoons at an inn to formulate a plan to find drackus "i called you all here because three months ago my son and fellow dragoon disappeared without a trace, I haven't asked for help this long because I did not need it at the time, but now I am heading to an island that is not on the map and I am going to need all the help I can get", as he looks around he see's all of drackus' friends including two of his childhood friends Yuki and Zorn. Yuki is an average height man with pale blue hair and golden eyes that seam to glow, he is an eldra which are embodiments of nature his being ice, sadly though he is the last of his kind, he was brought up by darts old teacher who taught him the samurai way and he follows the samurai code of loyalty, with diligence he is the master of the blue sea dragoon and a wields a wicked looking katana. Zorn on the other hand is kongols son and new golden dragoon, standing at 6' 4" with black hair (kinda like sasuke's without the duck butt) and green eyes with a scar across the right one. instead of following his father in the art of the ax he became known as the soul reaper because of the giant scythe he carries into battle, much like his father he is a man of few words but he is very intellectual because of his mother princess Lisa, because he is a prince he is shy with the opposite gender because they treat him differently when they find out.

Next is Dante (not DMC) and Lidia, Dante is the self proclaimed wingly ninja standing about 5' 6", with spiky white hair (like clouds) and red eyes, known as the prankster (like naruto) he is the only guy to pull a prank on haschel without getting caught he is a great fighter known to leave you confused as hell but he is a bit of a bragger when it comes to his skills and speed, he is the master of the jade dragoon and wields a ninjato. Lidia on the other hand is 5' 4" with red middle of the back hair, blue eyes and C cup breasts, a bit of a tomboy she tells you like it is plain and simple whether you want to hear it or not, known as the princess of mourning she is master of the dark dragoon and she wields (wait for it) a morning star. The last two are Jason and Tanya, Jason stands about 5' 8", long spiked blonde hair (like jiraiya's) and hazel eyes, a bright young man with tons of energy to spare, he does however have a bad habit of peeking in on the womens bath area earning him the title super pervert, besides that he is a very powerful warrior being the master of the red-eyed dragoon and wielding a deadly rapier, now Tanya stands about 5' 3" with shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and B cup breasts, a very caring girl at heart Tanya will help with any problem big or small just don't make fun of her size the woman has an evil side that rivals melbu frahma.

As dart is looking around he cant help but smile, he knows his son will be found. At that moment Dante says "hey old man can we go already im getting board" everyone glares at him making him sweatdrop "we will go when dart-sensei is ready and not until then" said Yuki earning nods from everyone in the room "thank you Yuki, now I want everyone ready tomorrow at noon to set out to the death frontier, we will then take a boat from there to search the island and we will not leave until we searched every last inch" this got cheers from everyone as they went to their separate rooms to sleep. For the next fifteen days they journeyed through harsh environments and terrain not knowing that someone was following in the shadows, they finally got to the edge of the death frontier where a boat was waiting to take them to the island. Landing on the shore they make their way through the island searching everywhere for any trace of drackus with the figure still following them.

Soon they all meet back up in front of a very large hill with downtrodden looks, apparently this place used to be the stomping ground of the virage, dart looked over at the hill and instantly got a bad vibe about it, without warning the ground starts shaking as everyone watches the hill rise up from the ground on for very large feet as it take the form of everyone's most hated enemy, the virage, as everyone got into a fighting pose they noticed that it looked more powerful than even the super virages they encountered, soon the giant behemoth looked towards them and let out a thunderous roar that nearly deafened the fighters before firing a powerful laser at the group, before it hit they scatter and attack many different areas to find a weak point, an hour and a half has gone by with the mega virage still trying to destroy the group and they were regrouping to rest their legs "i think we are going to have to team up to take it down otherwise its going to take even longer to defeat it" said Zorn as he explained his idea everyone agreed to the idea and stepped out from their hiding spot transforming into their respective dragoon forms.

**(meanwhile in equestria)**

as I am getting apples down for aj my body starts emitting electrical sparks, landing on the ground so as not to fry the apples the lightning starts getting stronger until I transform into my altered dragoon state, I didn't have long to look as for some reason I started flying to the outskirts of ponyville stopping about a mile from the town a pressure building up inside like I was using **Thunder God** which in fact I know I was and I could not stop it, it was like the dragon spirit was taking control at this point, as it was getting more powerful I notice a flash of light and look over to see the mane six looking at me with concern "don't worry this means that something big is about to happen" even with my explanation they still look concerned especially aj ' I hope im right about this'.

**(back in endiness)**

as they transformed they all start powering up their third most powerful spells, as his spell is nearing completion dart happens to see movement out of the corner of his eye, he doesn't do anything but watches to see if its friend or foe, once his spell is done charging he looks to all the dragoons and nods as he brings the cannon down to aim "alright guys time to show it not to mess with the dragoons" he said as he and the others shouted their attacks "**DIVINE DRAGON CANNON, FINAL BURST, GASPLESS, DIAMOND DUST, STAR CHILDREN, DEATH DIMENSION, METEOR STRIKE**" as the final attack was sent forth they fused together making an ultra powered attack that ripped the virage apart atom by atom until it was gone for good, but again without warning for a second time today a giant hole appeared and started sucking them towards it but since they were weakened by the powerful blast they couldn't fight the vortexes power and were sucked in one by one until dart was left, as he struggled to fight the suction he sees none other than Shana holding onto a branch for dear life but she was slipping, dart was desperately trying to get to her when the branch breaks and Shana is pulled back towards the vortex until dart grabs her still trying to get away from the vortex, at that moment he runs out of power and hurtles towards the vortex which closes as soon as he goes through.

**(once again in equestria)**

by now I am squirming in pain until finally the spirit decides to release it with me screaming "**THUNDER GOD ATTACK**" which caused a giant vortex to appear with hurricane force winds as dabreestarted flying from it, I then realize some of that debris wasn't just rock and trees so I start grabbing the ones that were not debris and set them next to the mane six, that was until the next ones came out and I instantly recognized them as my parents, I fly to them quickly and bring them to the ground, setting them down gently I look over and realize that all of the dragoons were in equestria looking at their unconscious forms I say "yup something big is definitely going to happen" as we take them to the ponyville inn to wait for them to wake up.

**Once again thanks go out to TheIceWolf for helping me with this chapter, and also I only own my characters not the original dragoons or spirits or MLP or for that matter Yuki LOD is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment while MLP and Yuki is owned by Lauren Faust and TheIceWolf.**

**Please read and review no flames or feyrbrand will shit in your yard**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:meeting new friends**

(darts POV)

I open my eyes and see a wood roof above me and think 'where in endiness did that portal send us' I then realize I am on a bed and I sit up instantly getting a headache, looking around I see the type of stuff an inn would have, I then feel the bed move and look to see a creature that resembles Shana laying next to me in a deep slumber, I reach over and shake it a little saying "Shana is that you?" she wakes up and looks at me and says "dart? What happened why do you look like that and why are you staring at me like that do I look like that too?" looking at her I say "lets go downstairs and see if we can find out whats going on".

Walking into the hall I hear voices downstairs, I start walking down as Shana comes out of the room following me, as I enter the lobby I see a strange sight, ponies are every where and talking to each other I feel very tense and I have to force myself not to draw my sword, still looking around I notice a humanoid figure sitting and talking to six of the ponies, as I stare at it it looks over and sees me staring it gets up and walks in my direction,

(drackus' POV)

sitting at a table with my new friends I get into an argument with rainbow dash about who is better in the wonderbolts and which one of us was faster, this lasted for about an hour when aj looks at me and says "ah hate to break yer little argument but ain't that yer parents over there sugarcube?" I look over and see my mom and dad standing in shock at what they were seeing, I also noticed that when they came through the portal they changed just like I did "ill be right back" I say as I get up and walk over to them, I saw my dads hand twitch and I realized he was freaking out so I put my hand to my chest plate and held out my hand with the violet dragoon spirit as it began to shine with my dads, he looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise as my mother jumped at me hugging me to death, I hug her back with a tear in my eye "mom I missed you and dad so much" I said as I heard a big 'AWWWW' from behind me.

After the touching moment I decided to wake the rest of the dragoons up and I got mixed reactions, Dante, Yuki, and Zorn were happy to see me while Jason, Lidia, and Tanya freaked out at first and tried to attack me but they cooled down after I convinced them it was me and we met in the dining hall of the inn. Looking around I noticed that everyone was half dragon now with their dragoon colors "so let me get this straight, here you were away for a year and at home you were gone for three months that is some weird shit and speaking of weird shit I guess we are like beasts now along with being human, gigantos, and wingly?" asks Dante trying to understand the situation, I just nodded and looked over to aj seeing her turn her head with a slight blush as I think 'ok is it just me or is she blushing' I see some of my friends smirking and I know they saw the way she was looking at me 'great im never gonna hear the end of this one' I thought.

As the day progressed pinkie was basicly having a party meltdown when she realized that they were new to ponyville and didn't have a party yet so she dashed off out of site, I saw Yuki talking with fluttershy he always did like to talk to the quiet ones, Jason was talking to rarity wondering what she did for a living, Dante was talking to rainbow dash who was gloating that she was the fastest flier in equestria, Tanya, Lidia and Zorn were talking to twilight and spike, and I was having a very good conversation with applejack "so drake ah was wonderin ifn you would like to come over ta mah house fer dinner tonight" I stared at her for a minute trying to see what she was up to but couldn't "sure I don't mind, hey mom dad im staying over and having dinner at AJ's tonight" dad said good luck and mom said she would see me tomorrow, looking around I see fluttershy and Yuki blushing 'oh yeah got some dirt on you Yuki hahahaha' walking over I put my hand on his shoulder and said "so Yuki have you asked her out yet" the look on his face was fucking epic his eyes were huge and his mouth was flapping like a fish for air as he said "what do you mean... th... thats ubsurd i mean wejust met and...we should get to know more about each other first...", fluttershy on the other hand (claw?) she was blushing up a storm "i-i don't k-know w-what you m-mean drake" said fluttershy as she hid behind her mane I couldn't help but laugh a little the mane six as they have been called gave me the nickname drake to shorten my name "now drake don't be embarrassing them too much now lets go ah reckon granny's already got dinner on the table" I wave to my friends and family as we walk out the door for sweet apple acres.

Walking in the house the first thing I see is big mac AJ's older brother sitting at a table with granny smith and applebloom, aj sits down and I stand there for a minute "arnt yah gonna sit down?" said applebloom I smiled at her and sat, after we ate our fill applejack cleared her throat "um drake ah want to tell you sumthin in front of mah family (she pauses to take a breath) ah really like you and was wonderin if ya would be mah coltfriend" shocked silence was the only thing that could be heard "well ah never thought ah would see the day mah little sis asked a colt out" said big mac breaking the silence I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head "uh um sure I mean I like you a lot to I just tried to hide it so if you didn't like me back I wouldn't get hurt so ba-" that was all I got out as aj kissed me on the lips and I returned it while deepening it, I heard a cough and we broke the kiss aj blushing while I had a goofy grin on my face "so um where 'ahem' where am I sleeping tonight?" "well you'll be bunkin with me tonight sugarcube" my face turned bright red as I saw everypony leave the kitchen heading for bed, we get up to her room and I lay on the bed thinking 'I hope shes not thinking about doing it tonight its our first day being a couple' she then laid next to me and started snuggling against me "ah really love yah drake ah hope we are happy in the future" I looked into her emerald eyes and said "there is no doubt in my mind that we will have a great future together" we then kissed passionately after the kiss we said goodnight and went to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter but im going to be at a camp out with friends of the family so I wont be able to write anything until Monday so some time after Monday I will start writing again**

**please read and review, constructive criticism allowed flames will be met with kongol beating the shit out of you**

**decided to update from their computer but wont be able to give a new chapter till after monday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return of harmony PT1**

it has been a few days since the other dragoons got here and since aj and I became a couple so I decided to help chaperone appleblooms trip to canterlot castle gardens, as we are walking miss cheerilee is telling us about the friendship and victory statues "now this is a really interesting statue, what do you notice about it?" I looked at it and instantly got a bad feeling about it I could feel chaotic energy emanating from it "its got an eagle claw, a lion paw and a snake tale" said applebloom, scootaloo, and sweet belle "this creature is known as a Draconequus, he has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things, what do you suppose that represents?" my instant thought was chaos "confusion, evil, chaos, its not chaos you dodo, don't call me things I don't know the meaning of and it is too chaos, (as they are fighting I can feel the energy getting stronger), is not, your both wrong," as they are fighting I notice a slight glow to the statue like it was feeding off of chaotic energy. "actually in a way your all right, this statue represents discord which means a lack of harmony between ponies, in fact you three have demonstrated discord so well that your each going to write me an essay explaining it", I keep looking at the statue but in my mind I instantly know who it was thanks to the dream I had a while back and I can feel it getting stronger because of the little dispute applebloom and her friends had "now lets go and I don't want anymore fighting" as we walk away the girls are arguing again as I feel discord growing stronger.

(discords POV)

as they leave I notice something familiar about the half dragon _"i may need some help this time I think ill pluck some one from their own dimension and I have just the one in mind hahahahahahaha"_ as a bright light issues forth as he summons someone from the dragoons dimension.

(drackus' POV)

Later on in the sky's I decided to show rainbow a few tricks of my own when out of nowhere a pink cloud rushes past us making rainbow do a spin in mid air, "come back here you" she yells and rushes off to catch which she did "ewwwwe" catching up to her I look at the cloud and notice that its actually cotton candy "umm sense when are clouds made of cotton candy" I say then out of nowhere a bunch of them start zooming around while one thunders "wait a second its not supposed to rain until tomorrow, you cant just-" that's all she got out before it started raining chocolate milk on her, soon we are flying over sweet apple acres and I leave rainbow to chase the clouds as I land next to aj, as I land chocolate milk starts pouring on us, "rainbow dash whats goin on with this rain, I mean chocolate milk, I mean chocolate milk rain?" asked aj looking a little confused "there's crazy weather all over equestria, cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now, but don't worry im not leaving you till I get control of ponyville" as she dashes off I start noticing that the corn is turning into popcorn and aj gets hit right in the face by a nearby stalk, "why would you want to stop all this" said pinkie as she is eating popcorn and drinking the milk, then rarity walks up and offers to help without getting dirty or messy (honestly how can that work?) as the apples start growing huge and the animals turn into small giraffe versions of them self's and start running around, at that moment I see twilight walk up with a book "don't worry everyone ive learned a new spell that will fix everything", putting the book away her horn starts to glow and she shoots out a beam that encompasses everything. Once the light fades everything is still as chaotic as before "my fail-safe spell, failed what do we do?" she says looking over to spike "uh, give up?"i look at spike rolling my eyes "no pony should give up I have an idea on what is happening but I need proof that its who I think it is, in the mean time twilight can come up with another plan". She puts her hoof up to her face thinking "hmm, time for plan B, rainbow can you coral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?" rainbow shakes off the cotton candy and zooms off bringing them together. She then looks to aj "applejack I need you to bring those high strung storm clouds down to earth" aj throws a lasso around them and brings them to the ground "oh dear I hope that none of the animals see this delicious chocolate filled cotton candy clouds, id hate to have to share them" I notice pinkie eating away at the clouds "uh you and me both sister" she says as she is pushed aside by the animals "and when y'all are done with that you can have popcorn as dessert" said aj. We gathered together and I looked at spike "that's why I said we shouldn't give up no matter how much the odds are against us as long as we stick together there is nothing we cant overcome" as I finished he barfs a letter from the princess as twilight picks it up and reads it "(gasp) come on girls and drake princess celestia wants to see us all in canterlot immediately" at this point I have no doubt in my mind that the one called discord is behind everything.

We get to canterlot and twilight bursts through the doors, "princess celestia we came as fast as we could" me and the other dragoons were right behind them "i kinda figured that this was important so I brought my friends along to help" I said as we stood beside the others "thank you twilight thank you all" said celestia, "is this about the weather and the animals weird behavior, whats happening out there, why isn't my magic working is there-" she was cut off by celestia holding up her hoof "follow me" as we follow I notice we are walking in a corridor with stained glass windows "ive called you here for a matter of great importance, it seems an old foe of mine someone I thought I had defeated long ago has returned, his name is discord" fluttershy eeps and I think ' I knew it the statue was discord' "discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony, before my sister and I stood up to him he ruled equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness, Luna and I saw how miserable life was for earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the elements of harmony we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone" as I am listening I notice the energy in the castle and I am instantly on guard as are all of the dragoons. We walk a little farther and the energy is all around us at this point "i thought the spell I cast would keep him contained forever but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements the spell has been broken" twilight looks at celestia and says "no longer connected?", celestia then goes on to explain where the elements were stored and tell the six that they need to wield the elements once again to defeat discord before its too late she then proceeds to open the vault and brings out a decorated box but when she opens it there is nothing inside as everyone gasps in shock. I am looking around waiting for an ambush "this doesn't make sense" says celestia then we all hear insane laughter "make sense oh what fun is that, making sense" I am searching everywhere for it "discord show your self you coward" he laughs a little more as he appears in the stained glass "did you miss me celestia?, I missed you its quite lonely being encased in stone but you wouldn't know that would you, because I don't turn ponies into stone" he said with anger evident in his voice "enough what have you done with the elements of harmony" demands celestia, "oh I borrowed them for a teensy little while" it says as he make the elements in a window disappear "you'll never get away with this discord" says celestia with anger in her voice "oh ive forgotten how grim you can be celestia, its really quite boring" at this point I can tell it is bored "hey nopony insults the princess" yells rainbow as she rushes towards the glass, discord disappears and rainbow crashes right into it.

He reappears only bigger "oh you must be rainbow dash, famed for her loyalty the element of harmony you represent", "that's right ill always be loyal to the princess" discord flashes away "we'll see about that" once again the energy is everywhere and I am trying to pin point it "i cant believe we are wasting our time talking to a tacky window" another flash and he is now behind rarity still in the windows "the beautiful rarity representing the element to generosity, if im not mistaken" I could hear smugness in his voice "so you know who we are big deal" said aj, he then grows big again "oh I know much more than that, honest applejack I even know about you dragoon friends and I have a special surprise waiting for them", "you seam to know our strengths too" he flashes into another window saying "yes twilight sparkle and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic, fluttershy's is kindness and pinkie pies is a personal favorite of mine, laughter" he starts laughing again and we hear pinkie laughing to because discord was dancing on twilight's head "stop stalling discord, what have you done with the elements of harmony" I could tell she was furious at this point "oh so boring celestia, really fine ill tell you but ill only tell you my way" disappearing he shows up big and moving through the windows as he gives a riddle "to retrieve your missing elements, just make sense of these change of events, twists and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began" he said as he finally left leaving his form still in the glass.

We were all wondering what he meant when twilight says "that's it I bet discord hid the elements in the labyrinth" I looked skeptical as I thought about the riddle "good luck my little ponies and dragoons the fate of equestria is in your hooves and claws" said celestia as we all run for the labyrinth. As we get there rainbow attempts to fly over to see if she can find them but her wings disappeared along with fluttershys as well as twilight and rarity's horns, as they are freaking out there was a bright flash and none other than discord appeared laughing maniacally me and the other dragoons get into fighting stances ready to attack at any moment, "you you should see the look on your faces, priceless" he says laughing "give back their horns and wings discord" I say pointing my long sword at him "they'll get them back in good time (flash) I simply took them to ensure there is no cheating, you see this is the first rule of our game, no flying and no magic, the second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over and I win, good luck everypony hahahaha", as he flashes away the girls look very worried "never fear girls we have each other" said twilight "yeah like twilight said there's nothing we cant do if we stick together" said dash as they made their way over to the entrance as they entered the maze closed and I heard fearful cries on the other side "its a trap, hurry lets save them" I said but at that moment something crashed in front of the maze and I stopped to see what it was.

At first I thought it was some sort of fire demon (look up ifrit from crisis core) with its back turned to us looking behind at us, looking at it more it had red hair, orange eyes, standing about seven feet wearing a red shoulin monk outfit with the sleeves ripped off and the kanji hibara (fire rose) painted on it as I look a little lower I see a spiked whip at its side. Turning around fully it looks at us all with a maniacal gleam in his eyes "well well what do we have here I was worried something bad happened to you all I mean what would I do if my brother and his little friends died without giving me a worthy fight" it said laughing crazily as recognition hit me like a rock but Yuki beat me to it "kayuya?, what the hell are you doing here brother I thought we sealed you in the cave to where you couldn't get out" Yuki was fuming that his brother was here and interfering with our rescue attempt, "oh you know you cant keep me down for long foolish brother and how I got here why that messed up thing called discord brought me here saying I could fight you but I had to wait till today to do it, so what do you say care for a little match?" Yuki rushes forward bringing his katana out and slashing at kayuya while he dodges bringing his fist from his side punching Yuki in the chest knocking him back a few feet as I rush in with my longsword aiming for his exposed neck, he sees me and kicks me in the face knocking me to the side, getting up I see Zorn standing on par with him, I guess being half gigantos gives you that kind of advantage, lunging forward I try to impale him but he throws Zorn back and grabs my sword in his hand giving me an evil smirk "you shouldn't play with sharp objects" he says as he breaks my sword in half, this time I smirk making him look confused for a second "and you shouldn't underestimate your opponents" from my hands a set of claws extend and I bring my right fist up slashing him across the face as he kicks me away as I got back up I said "what did you think I wasn't going to master the rouge art my grandfather taught me?" I dashed forward again but he brought out his whip wrapping it around me and tossed me to the ground stunning me a little.

Getting up again I see Tanya, Lidia and Jason all attacking at once trying to inflict any kind of damage on him but he threw them back "is that all you got I was hoping for a better fight than this" as Yuki came back with Dante by his side, Dante threw some lightning and water spells at him while Yuki engaged him in physical combat. Seeing he was busy I start my transformation into my dragoon form but something was different as I emerged I noticed that I became more like a dragon but still on two legs (like Jake long only violet dragoon style) I shrug it off and perform my dragoon magic as lightning encases my body "**THUNDER GOD ATTACK**" I then begin to thrust in and out of the ground until I got to kayuya crashing right in front of him bringing a very powerful lightning bolt to strike him, as I emerge from the ground I join everyone in a final attack but he creates a fiery wall and pushes us back ten feet "sorry but I have other places to be ill see you kiddies later" he said as he disappeared while laughing, we were just getting up when the whole labyrinth disappeared and I saw that aj and the others were Grey except twilight and rainbow dash but she was missing "well well well somepony broke the no wings no magic rule" snapping his fingers everyone's horns and wings reappear "games over my little ponies, you didn't find your precious elements, (summons an umbrella and opens it upside down) looks like we might be in for a big ole storm of chaos" he laughs as lightning appears out of nowhere.

(**to be continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Return of Harmony PT2**

** sorry to lazy to try the whole "previously on" thing so I am just going to start where I left off, and sorry I messed up on the other OC's name its kaguya not kayuya enjoy.**

As he is laughing I notice that aj and the others are fighting, rarity puling some moves on aj, fluttershy being really mean to the others and pinkie being moody "and what are you laughing at?" discord wipes a tear from his eye "oh, you ponies are just the most fun ive had in eons" pinkie then gets in his face "well quit it, you'd better think before you laugh at the pink...ie pie" then fluttershy start being mean and they get into a fight, then it dawns on me that he must of brainwashed them and made them the total opposite of their elements. Twilight starts trying to reason with them "girls why are you all acting like this, we need to stick together" discord is chuckling at what she is trying to do "its just too entertaining" he throws some popcorn into his mouth as twilight confronts him "stop it discord, your not playing fair" he give an incredulous look to twilight like she grew another head "im not playing fair?, perhaps we haven't met, im discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, hello", "how can we find the elements of harmony if you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end" she said anger evident in her voice, discord looks at her for a second "oh, wait, did you hahahahahahaha, how funny, you thought the elements were in the labyrinth?" he flashes away at that moment with twilight. I look around to see if I can find them to help her, another flash and they reappear in the same spot that they began in "i never said they were in the labyrinth, but but, keep trying twilight sparkle, maybe the magic of friendship can help you, now if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to reap" he then flashes away as it thunders around us.

Walking over to twilight I say "I think I have figured out the riddle, the elements are at your house and from what I can see we need to get there and fast" she quickly nods her head and I get Dante, Yuki, Jason, Tanya, Lidia, and Zorn to grab a pony Zorn and I had to both grab fluttershy as she wasn't being very cooperative, dad grabbed twilight and Yuki somehow managed to lift both rarity and the rock she was carrying. as we flew off to ponyville to get the elements half way there the sun and moon quickly switched making us have to land, "wow, I can see so much better now" said aj, as I land I slip and land on my ass but I still keep a grip on fluttershy who was trying her best to get free, the sun soon comes back and shows that the dirt roads are now made out of soap out of nowhere discord comes skating down the road "its beautiful isn't it?, this is the new and improved ponyville, and these are only my first changes" twilight sighs in exasperation as again out of nowhere he appears behind dad and says "picture it, the chaos capital of the world" but at that moment the sun and moon switch again "i cant picture any thing, too dark"says twilight as chaos moves away from them "well wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day, or not" he then flashes away in mid air leaving me slightly pissed. As we make I t to twilight's house I am starting to get a few bruises from where fluttershy keeps trying to get free, getting inside we find spike sleeping on the floor, "spike, get up we need the book on the elements and hurry" spike immediately gets up and finds the book bringing it to twilight who opens it only to find the elements in said book.

At this moment my mind is in over drive and I can see Zorn thinking too, out of the corner of my eye I see twilight and the others run outside how fluttershy got out of my grasp ill never know only to be stopped by discord and kaguya, we run out expecting a fight but see discord and kaguya just standing there "well well well, I see you found the elements of harmony, how terrifying" kaguya is laughing like a madman while twilight walks forward "discord ive figured out your lame riddle your in for it now" discord looks like he is uninterested "i certanly am, you've clearly out dueled me, now its time to meet my fate, im prepared to be defeated now ladies, fire when ready" he said all this while putting on sunglasses and making a target appear over his stomach, twilight then readies the power of the element but after a few seconds the power stops and the girls (and spike) fall on their asses. "whats going on, mines workin there must be somethin wrong with yours, I hate the elements of harmony, huh garbage, MINE, sorry twilight I guess I better get back upstairs and clean up the library, good luck with all this aggghhh" I cant believe that they all gave up and fluttershy just tripped spike, while all this is happening discord and kaguya are laughing "bravo ponies, bravo, harmony in equestria is officially dead, discord rules celestia drools" then discord skates off on the soap roads as kaguya just sits down and slowly fades away until only his smile was left then finally disappears.

as they left everypony else starts leaving giving their two cents "fine, leave see if I care, I don't need you guys either, with friends like you who needs... enemies" twilight droops her head and starts turning gray as a single tear drop hits the ground forming a heart broken in two, I run over to her to try and save her from dispare "twilight don't give up yet we can still save this, don't give in your better than that, don't let discord win" but she just walks away not listening, I look to the others and we all nod in silent agreement and follow her from a distance, a few minutes of weird shit later discord appears again "hahahah my stomach, twilight you've got to see what I just did (pony sneezes and buildings fall over like cardboard cut outs) i-its priceless hahahahahahaha (flashes from beside to in front with a cotton candy cone taking the cloud from above her) come now twilight sparkle, you've got to get into the spirit of things, after all this is your new home" twilight looks around for a moment and says "not anymore and walks off, hearing this discord jumps in the air celebrating "yyyyessss hahahahahahaha" we are still following twilight as she gets to the tree house and tells spike to pack, but he tells her that the princess has been sending letters so she picks them up and reads them, slowly I notice the color returning to her as she reads each note until finally she is back to her old self.

Once she realized what she needed to do we brought everypony back (fluttershy was hard as hell) but we were still looking for rainbow dash "shes right there" said pinky pointing at her on a cloud "rainbow dash" "hey guys" we've been looking all over for you" that's nice" "discords still on the loose we need your help to defeat him with your element, loyalty" "pfft, loyalty smoylty, have you guys seen ponyville its a disaster, im staying here in cloudsdale were everything's awesome" twilight get a determined look in her eye "time for plan B" a few minutes later twilight came up with a weird plan but I gave her a few ideas of my own so we went with a joint plan if they couldn't get her then we would, they tried and failed as rainbow dashed off (pun intended) which was our Que to get her, we took to the sky and I was the first to catch up with her, as I grabbed her tail she tried to buck me many times but I held on while the others came up to pull her down but she put more speed on to avoid them I looked for a second and yelled "Yuki do THAT, nnnnnnnnnnnow" as I said now Yuki conjured up a giant ice wall right in front of rainbow as I let go and watched her crash right into it, I quickly grab her and I take us to the ground.

On the ground rainbow got her bearings and it took three of us to keep her still until twilight came forward and used the memory spell "ugh what happened" she then went around trying to figure out what was going on but was stopped by a huge group hug (dragoons included) when a herd of buffalo go dancing by "um I think we should stop discord before partying" said Yuki with a deadpan look, we head off and see discord in the distance as we get half way there kaguya appears to stop our advance but me and Yuki body check him "you girls go ahead well keep him busy" said Yuki with frost literally coming from his mouth and a cold stare pointing at his brother who just got up dusting himself off, the girls nod and go around kaguya while me and the other dragoons face off with him "awww come now that wasn't any fun I wanted to play" he said with and evil smirk "but I guess you all will do" he jumps forward and punches my dad knocking him back a little as Zorn comes up from behind with his scythe out ready to cut him down but he turns and forces his whole body into a two fisted punch that sends the big guy flying quite few feet, Jason was next and was able to cut him a few times because of his fencing ability but was still knocked away falling on his back the girls tried their best but were also knocked away "hehehehehe, this is fun you kiddies are giving me quite a workout" he cackled, me dad and Yuki looked at each other and nodded deciding to use THAT move, we got into formation and transformed into our enhanced dragoon forms, dad starts charging his cannon while I charge energy into my claws and Yuki into his katana facing the way the girls went with kaguya in front of us looking confident that he wasn't going to be hit but he didn't expect the other dragoons to grab each appendage and hold on "oh I see whats going on your going to sacrifice your friends to defeat me (fakes a tear) im so proud of you little brother your finally learning from your big bro" he then start laughing as we brought our attacks together firing them at him as the others get away in time "**OMNIBLAST**", oh the look on his face as he was blasted it was priceless sending him right next to discord.

As we got closer the same scene I saw in my dream was happening right now, discord looks at the ponies with boredom "ah, this again?" he threw what looked like chocolate milks behind him and it exploded "that's right you couldn't break up our friendship for long" said applejack, her necklace then began to glow as she was taken towards discord "oh applejack don't lie to me, im the one who made you a liar" after he said that everypony except twilight was brought towards him "do you ever learn" twilight then teleports in the center of the group and creates a shield bringing them all back to the ground.

twilight looks at discord and says "ill tell you what we learned discord, we learned that friendship isn't always easy but there's no doubt that its worth fighting for" then discord says "eh gag fine go ahead try and use your little elements frienimies, just be quick (flashes to throne) im missing some excellent chaos here" kaguya is standing next to him still slightly dazed as twilight looks around and says "all right ladies lets show him what friendship can do" "wait, wait, wait" we look over and see pinkie drinking chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud, satisfied she joins the girls as twilight makes the area glow. The girls' necklaces start glowing and shooting stuff at discord wiping the smug look off his face putting a look of surprise on it instead, twilight's eyes begin to glow as a rainbow appears behind them shooting straight for discord it hits him and kaguya as discord is screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" turning them both to stone as the rainbow splits in two making everything right again. As everything is right again the girls float back down and discords and kaguyas statues fall to the ground.

In canterlot we enter the throne room and walk up the isle to the princess, "we are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who and to honor the bravery and courage of the eight dragoons, who stood up to the villains discord and kaguya and saved equestria from eternal chaos" she then unveils a painted window depicting us and the mane six defeating discord and kaguya, after that their was a giant party in our honor,

**that's done well I hope you liked the chapter and I might make it to were kaguya somehow gets out but until then please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**things arnt always what they seem

a few days have gone by since we defeated Kaguya and discord and they have been quite eventful, especially when twilight decided to go crazy and make us love her old stuffed animal which I could of sworn I saw big mac run away with it after words, today though is a rather nice day me and aj told everyone that we were dating earlier today and they were happy for us and apparently Jason hooked up with rarity I just hope she never finds out about his perverseness or if she already knows then more power to her, aj and I decided to take a walk down the street going into various stores and checking out what they had for sale, I look over to aj watching her as she looks around, she sees me staring and bumps me giving a sly grin I bump her back thinking 'I must be the luckiest guy around' I hear flapping so I turn around and see rainbow and Dante trotting up to us "hey Dante, rainbow what are you guys up to?" they look at me and Dante says "oh you know the usual im just being my usual ninja self" he starts posing showing off his 'guns' as he calls them, rainbow hoofs him in the head and says "hey that's my line except for the ninja part" Dante then gets a weird ass look on his face then says "hey almost forgot we wanted to tell you guys we are also going out and that Yuki looks like he was bit in the ass by the love bug BIG time hahahaha" I laughed along it didn't surprise me that Yuki was going for fluttershy but Dante and rainbow? Who would of thought.

**Meanwhile in canterlot gardens**

the guards were making their daily rounds when what sounded like shattering stone was heard and they ran towards the noise, when they got there they saw that the statue of kaguya was in thousands of pieces, but the statue of discord was still intact, they both ran to warn the princesses.

**Back with drake**

Dante and I were heading to twilight's house I was going because I needed her to ask celestia when I could talk to her, Dante was going because he was bored as hell and he figured he could hang out with me for a while, we get there and I open the door "hey twilight you home?" I look around and notice that the place was a total mess I look over to Dante and I see that he noticed too, I cautiously walk in hand on my reforged sword (I never thought there would be a blacksmith here), as I take a few steps in I hear a small groan from behind the couch, I look over and gasp jumping over the couch to pick up and hold a bruised and semi-conscious rarity "oh my soa rarity, are you ok, what the hell happened to you, were is twilight" I ask trying to keep myself calm, "drackus im going to check the rest of the house" said Dante, I nodded not really paying attention as at that moment rarity decided to speak "drake, is that you?" I nod saying "yeah its me rarity, what happened where is twilight" her breathing is labored as she answers "drake it was (huff) kaguya, he (huff) came out of (huff) nowhere, I tried (huff) to fight him (huff) as best I could (huff) but he over powered (huff) me, he knocked twilight out (huff) and took her" she was starting to sweat from the effort of telling me I could feel rage building at that moment Dante came downstairs "there is no-one else in the house" he said, I looked up and said "take rarity to the hospital im gonna head over to fluttershys and see if Yuki is there" he nodded and I took off running down the street.

Running down the dirt path to fluttershys I see the cottage with its door open and I see Yuki with a sack over his shoulder in the door way, I slow down to a jog as I get to the bridge "Yuki im glad I found you I was just at twilight's, something ba-" I stopped and noticed that he was shaking fear starts going through my veins "Yuki, whats wrong" I ask dreading the answer, he looks over and I see tears in his eyes "h-he took h-her, i-i just w-went t-to get some s-supplies to f-feed her a-animals" he said, I could tell he was trying to keep from falling apart, I walk in and see that her house was just as wrecked as twilight's, "he left a note" Yuki said from behind me, turning around he handed me the note and I read it '_hello dear brother did you miss me? I hope that you did it would just break my heart to think you would enjoy seeing me as a statue, everything ive ever done has always been for you little brother, ive always tried to make you stronger by taking the things your most attached to and using them against you and man did you pick a lively one this time, a little timid but feisty in a fight, I have to go meet me at the old castle in the everfree and don't worry, on my word as a warrior I will not harm her or the others,_' I looked up to see rage in Yuki eyes "come on_ Yuki_ its time to put you brother in his place" he gave a grim nod and as we exit the house I see Zorn and Dante looking ready for war, I gave a curious look Zorn looked at me and said "he took twilight" "and he took dash and applejack, when I see him im going to rip his arms out of his sockets" said Dante clenching and unclinching his weapon in anticipation, but I didn't notice my fury was so strong that lightning started dancing on my scales, I refocused and said "lets go kick his ass" and we run into the forest.

(2 hours later)

after searching everywhere we make it to the castle and see a welcome sign above the door and balloons on each side "KAGUYA SHOW YOURSELF" I yell trying to keep my anger down the others drawing their weapons, "ah ah ah, now that wont do you have to enter the building for the party to truly start" I heard him say but he was nowhere around us, I give my friends a stern look and we head into the castle, inside I see applejack, twilight, rainbow dash, and fluttershy chained high up on one of the walls with kaguya sitting on a chair beneath them "ah I see you have finally joined me for the festivities, do not worry they are merely here to _hang_ around hahahahahaha" he said (think of jokers laugh from batman animated series) "how the hell did you break free from the stone you should halve been sealed in" I demanded lightning still dancing across my scales "what a very good question, and it deserves a very good answer" he says putting his thumb and pointer in a thinking pose on his chin "i suppose you can thank the different dimension we are in, because I am from a different world the rules don't apply to me as long so instead of being imprisoned in stone for one thousand years I was only imprisoned for a few days, trust me discord is seriously mad that im better than him hahahahaha" that was enough of an explanation for me now I was ready to kick his ass, I could see the others were also ready "enough idle chat, you will pay for what you have done to our loved ones" said Zorn grabbing the scythe from his back, Dante merely grinned evilly pulling his ninjato out of its sheath in a reverse grip, I pulled my claymore out and pointed at him saying "your gonna regret getting out of that stone" kaguya gives me a gleeful look "wait you have to know the rules and they are quite simple if I do say so myself" he said cackling, "all you have to do is defeat me in combat, if you win I will only target the dragoons, never to stoop so low to hold these pony's or any others, but if I win I get to cause as much chaos as I want, and the fight begins NOW" he said.

(through the fire and the flames by dragonforce start)

The first to rush him was Zorn surprisingly his scythe leading the way going for kaguyas neck, kaguya ducked and sent a right hook to his side but Zorn brought his scythe down quickly to block while sending a kick to kaguyas face to which kaguya jumped back from, true to his self proclamations Dante appeared out of thin air right behind him bringing his ninjato down towards his spine but kaguya easily slapped it aside with the palm of his hand sending his other palm forward for a devastating chest blow that sent him back ten feet coughing up a little blood, Yuki and I were next, Yuki froze him to the spot for a moment while I performed one of my dads signature moves bringing my sword down diagonally, kicking him in the chest and then bringing my sword across again yelling "BURNING RUSH" kaguya stumbled back a little but quickly regained his footing connecting one of his fists into my face sending my crashing to the ground with a slight burn mark on my cheek, quickly getting up Yuki is slashing away at him but kaguya seemed to be toying with his emotions "Yuki I don't see why your so mad at me I simply believe that you need to find someone better" he said with a crazy smirk, I rush him from the side sword leading in a stabbing motion but once again he grabs my blade and snaps it in two so I revert back to my claws using the rouge style that great grampa haschel ruthlessly beat into my very being, but this time he seemed to anticipate what I was doing and dodged but got a slight nic in the arm that was enough to put him off balance, looking up quickly I see Dante is almost finished with a powerful spell and saw that he noticed the slight unbalance, he pointed his finger and yelled "FROZEN JET" causing a giant geyser to explode beneath kaguya.

I watched as he was incased in ice, we stood ready as the ice exploded, the damage he took was enormous as I saw many gashes and he was coughing up a little blood, seeing he was trying to grab hold of the situation Yuki appeared in front of him with an ice incrusted hand "FREEZING FIST" he yelled slamming the fist right into kaguyas chest sending him flying to me, quickly getting into a stance I perform a forward jab that stopped his flight and followed up with a double upward kick and double downward punch seeing that he was on his feet still I finished with a double kick to the chest sending him to the ground bleeding more from his wounds as I yell "SUMMON FOUR GODS" (look up haschels additions) kaguya gets up still with that crazed smile on "hehehehe it seems that im being defeated looks like im going to have to step it up a notch" as he said this he starts glowing bright making us have to shield our eyes, once it died down he was transformed into a much more destructive version of himself, looking over to Zorn, yuk, and Dante I nod and we go through our own transformation (think of dragoon form only more dragon-like) "drake is that you?" looking up I notice that applejack is awake and so are the other ponies "aj are you ok?" I can see a little fear in her eyes but also a determination to not let it take control "yeah, ahm ok but I think fluttershy is goin ta need some relaxin after this" I sigh thankful that she was alright "well after this I think we all need some time to relax" with that said I refocused on the battle to see the other three attacking kaguya from all sides but he was deflecting every one of them with some difficulty, I join in and try inflicting damage with my own attacks eventually wearing him down, kaguya uses an all attack on us sending us back a little, I look at my wounds and notice that I have a couple of gashes on my arm and chest that were bleeding slightly, looking at kaguya I start charging my spirit for a D-attack and I notice the others doing it as well once done I rush towards kaguya "this battle ends now kaguya" I yell hitting him with my combo (look up haschels D-attack to see what it looks like) once I was done the others had there turn and as Yuki sent the final blow kaguya jumped back and slumped to one knee with a crazy laugh "hehehehe you have defeated me and per my word I will never target hostages again only you now until we meet again" and with that he disappeared.

As he disappeared the chains holding rainbow dash, twilight, fluttershy, and applejack lowered down and vanished, the four ran up to us making sure we were ok fluttershy more than the others, and we made our way back to ponyville in the dark, aj and I said good bye to our friends and headed back to sweet apple acres, making our way to the room aj gives me a serious look "are yah sure ur alrigh sugercube?" she asks with lots of concern in her voice, I look at her with a smile and say "yeah im sure im OK I just need to rest after that battle" she gives a smile back and walks over to the bed while I get a shower, once done I slide into the bed and hold aj close with her head on my chest "ah love ya drake" she said in a somewhat whisper, I look down smiling and say "i love you too aj" and with that we fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**For the record they all still have their armor but their scales match their dragoon spirits **

**please read and review as always and all flames will be obliterated by the divine dragon **


End file.
